Dans les flammes
by Elena Carreira
Summary: <html><head></head>Songfic Matoine sur "Le chemin" de Kyo. Deathfic, violence sur enfants, mutilations ... Bref vous sortirez d'ici en souriant et en pensant à des papillons.</html>


Ma première songifc! Soyez pas trop méchants!

Kyo est visiblement le groupe le plus utilisé pour écrire du Matoine, donc je suis originale et j'ai pris "_Le chemin_". Si quelqu'un a déjà fait une fic avec cette chanson, je suis désolée mais je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas vu ton texte, donc je ne t'ai pas plagié(e)!

J'ai mis Rating T à cause des thèmes abordés et de l'ambiance relativement carrément malsaine.

Je présente la songfic comme ça:

**Paroles de la chanson**

- Mathieu

_ **_A_**ntoine

Donc au cas où vous n'ayez pas compris, les paroles de la chanson sont en gras au milieu, le point de vue de Mathieu est à gauche avec le tiret du 6, celui d'Antoine aussi à gauche avec le tiret du 8 et la première lettre en gras et en italique -je déteste FanFiction, j'avais fait une belle mise en page avec Antoine à droite et le site a tout ruiné. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que vous ne vous perdiez pas trop!

Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas, encore heureux vu ce que j'en fais ici.

Je précise que j'ai très légèrement modifié les paroles de la chanson pour qu'elles soient compatibles avec ce que j'ai écrit. Ces changements n'altèrent pas le sens mais ils pourraient vous déranger un peu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Je suis encore en pyjama, sans mes lunettes, j'ai cours dans trois heures et j'écris du Matoine! J'ai une putain de vie passionnante!

Elena

* * *

><p><strong>Regarde-toi assis dans l'ombre<strong>

- Oui regarde-toi, par terre, les yeux brillants de larmes, les dents claquant de douleur

**À la lueur de nos mensonges**

- A la lueur de mes mensonges? Je ne crois pas. Seulement à celle des tiens. Pourquoi?

**Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle**

- Tes mains sont glacées, Antoine, et tout ton corps le sera bientôt. Pourquoi? J'aurais pu te sauver, crétin!

**Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle**

_ **_T_**u crois que tu vaux mieux? Ton cri d'horreur s'étouffe dans ta gorge à la vue de tout ce rouge. Et je t'assure que rien que pour cette vision j'endurerais mille fois les douleurs que j'éprouve en ce moment.

**Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge**

_ **_T_**u n'as fait que ça, fermer les yeux. Tout ce que tu savais, tu l'as gardé pour toi. Voilà le résultat. T'es fier, mon pote?

**On a changé à la longue**

- Ouais, on a changé. Tu m'aimais bien.

_ **_T_**u m'aimais tout court.

- Et aujourd'hui tout ça est noyé sous notre haine.

**On a parcouru le chemin**

- Quand je suis arrivé à Paris, tu pensais que j'étais un type cool. Qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Le mois qui passa confirmait tes espérances.

_ **_P_**uis tu as débarqué à l'improviste chez moi, un soir. Et tu nous a surpris. Parlant, hurlant, nous disputant.

- C'était une semaine avant sa mort.

_ **_T_**u as vu la lueur de haine et de fureur qui animait les yeux du père et du fils. Tu as vu la cicatrice qu'il m'avait faite.

- Tu t'en souviens? Dans la nuque. Ça se voyait moins sous tes cheveux, paraissait.

_ **_T_**u as hurlé. Il s'est jeté sur toi.

- On l'aurait dit prêt à me tuer. Tu m'as défendu.

_ **_S_**eulement, au moment où, les yeux brillants de gratitude, tu voulais me remercier, tu n'as croisé dans mon regard que du dégoût et un début de ce qui allait devenir de la haine. Tu t'es demandé pourquoi.

- Mais la réponse est enfantine: tu avais honte. Honte de ton enfance avec cet homme qui allait se tuer au volant, totalement ivre. Honte des mutilations que tu t'infligeais.

_ **_M_**ais ne vas pas trop vite! Tu ne le savais pas encore, pour les mutilations.

**On a tenu la distance**

_ **_A_**u début tu étais triste que je te déteste et t'évite. Après tout, nous étions devenus de si bons amis! Mais tu as fini par partager ma haine.

- Pourquoi? Aucune idée.

_ **_T_**u remarquais que j'étais de plus en plus mal.

- Tu parlais tout seul. Tu dormais peu, ne mangeais presque rien. Ta santé mentale se dégradait au fur et à mesure que ton corps s'amaigrissait et que tu le massacrais.

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

- Oui Antoine Daniel, tu me hais et désires pour moi la mort la plus atroce.

**Et je t'adore**

_ **_E_**t pourtant, Mathieu Sommet, tu ne peux t'empêcher de m'aimer. C'est l'amour qui te fait pleurer en ce moment.

**On a parcouru le chemin**

_ **_E_**t cette soirée où j'ai cru que j'allais m'en sortir. Tu avais un peu trop bu, tu es venu encore une fois chez moi. Cette fois pour me cracher au visage tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur.

- Tu étais assis par terre, la manche gauche de ta chemise remontée. Ta main droite tenait une lame de rasoir effilée et brillante. Tu la faisais aller et venir sur ta peau.

_ **_S_**ur ma peau blanche, lisse et ferme, c'est ce que tu as pensé. Sur la peau de mon avant-bras où on voyait les veines bleues en transparence.

- C'était hypnotique. Tu faisais courir la lame en surface deux ou trois fois, ne te faisant rien, et puis tu l'enfonçais dans la chair d'un coup, sans prévenir. Ton corps était agité d'un soubresaut de douleur à chaque fois.

_ **_T_**u voyais dans mon regard, la première seconde, que je me dégoûtais de moi-même. Que ce que je me faisais me répugnait.

- Mais vite la douleur t'envahissait et les pensées noires qui t'habitaient étaient chassées. Alors, avide de plus d'oubli, tu recommençais cet abominable manège.

**On a souffert en silence**

_ **_O_**ui tu as souffert. Oui chacune de mes coupures était pour toi comme un coup de poignard.

- Je pense que celui qui souffrait le plus dans cette affaire c'est toi.

_ **_T_**u as bondi sur moi en hurlant. Tu m'as arraché la lame des mains puis tu as vacillé en remarquant qu'il y avait du sang sur tes doigts.

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

- Comme tu m'as haï à ce moment! Comme j'ai vu tes yeux s'allumer de fureur! Ton poing se crisper et se lancer vers mon visage!

_ **_T_**u es tombé par terre, plus déstabilisé que jamais.

- Tu m'avais cassé le nez.

_ **_T_**u m'as vu me jeter sur toi et continuer à te frapper, mais depuis un autre monde. Tu ne croyais pas à ce que tu voyais. A ce que tu vivais. Puis ta raison est revenue et tu as riposté.

- C'était inutile. Tu gagnais, et de loin!

_ **_T_**u as quand même réussi à me griffer violemment la gorge pour m'empêcher de t'étrangler.

- Tu avais quatre sillons rouges sous le menton. Ce rouge! Je ne supporte plus cette couleur depuis cette maudite nuit!

**Et je t'adore encore**

_ **_C_**ar ta grande faiblesse dans ce combat, c'était que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de m'aimer. D'avoir envie de me sauver.

- Tu étais seul. Tu me voyais me débattre de plus en plus faiblement. Tu voulais une bouée à laquelle t'accrocher. Tu voulais arrêter de te mutiler. C'est pour ça que tu n'as opposé aucune résistance quand je t'ai embrassé. Que tu as arrêté de me frapper. Que tu as laissé le reste aller tout seul.

_ **_T_**u étais heureux. Tu pensais que ça nous réconcilierait. Comme tu l'as dit, malheureusement, tu étais plus pour moi une bouée de sauvetage qu'un amour véritable.

- On a expliqué vaguement nos blessures au médecin qui nous a soignés. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

**Je vis dans une maison de verre**

**A moitié remplie de ton eau**

_ **_C_**'est dans cette maison que tu vis toujours. Tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi. L'amour fou, à la Roméo et Juliette.

- Pendant ce temps, en parallèle du réconfort que je t'apportais, en voyant que je développais de réels sentiments pour toi, ta haine grandissait. Comment est-ce que j'osais prétendre être autre chose d'un pion qui t'aiderait à te sortir de ta folie?

**Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte**

- Des deux côtés. Le niveau de dégoût et d'amour montait.

_ **_M_**ais il y avait un point commun: une dépendance s'était créée. Je rechutais lorsque tu partais, mon image hantait tes pensées quand tu étais loin de moi.

**Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare**

_ **_T_**u devenais un fantôme, comme moi. Amaigri et insomniaque. Je te rendais fou. Et lorsque tu m'as parlé de relation sérieuse ...

- Ton éclat de rire méprisant a été le pire son que je n'ait jamais entendu. Tes affirmations blessantes, tes « Je veux juste sortir de là! Que cette saloperie de folie qui a toc-toqué dans ma tête toute mon enfance et mon adolescence se barre! » Et pour ça tu avais besoin de moi.

**Je suis étranger à ton cœur**

_ **_C'_**est ce que tu t'es dit. Tu étais un étranger. Tu n'aurais jamais ta place. Ton amour blessé a fait passer à côté ta volonté de m'aider et de me sortir de là. A défaut de ma folie, c'est toi qui t'es barré.

**Seulement regarde comme on est seuls**

- On est pas seuls. Y a les voisins et les pompiers qui font tout pour nous sauver.

_ **_D_**is pas de conneries. Tu sais très bien qu'on crèvera avant qu'ils aient éteint l'incendie.

**On a parcouru le chemin**

- Pour en arriver là. Dans ton salon.

_ **_P_**our que tu regrettes tes paroles, que tu viennes me voir et que tu me trouves agonisant, poignets et gorge entaillés, gisant sur la moquette.

**On a tenu la distance**

_ **_P_**our que tu voies mon sourire. J'ai gagné.

- Pour que toute l'horreur de la situation soit soulignée par cette foutue coupure d'électricité et les bougies avec lesquelles on est obligés de s'éclairer. Que tu as semées dans toute ta maison.

_ **_P_**our que tu m'arraches encore la lame des mains, que tu la balances au loin en hurlant mon nom et en pleurnichant des excuses.

- Pour que je ne me rende pas compte que la lame a cogné et renversé une bougie, mettant le feu à la moquette.

_ **_P_**our qu'on remarque enfin que les flammes de l'Enfer nous encerclent et nous piègent dans leur éteinte mortelle.

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

_ **_T_**u me hais de t'avoir aimé. Tu me hais de t'avoir amené là.

- Tu me hais de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Tu me hais de brûler avec toi.

**Et je t'adore**

- Je t'aimais, Antoine Daniel. Je veux juste crever après toi pour assister à ta mort.

_ **_J_**e pensais que je pouvais t'aimer, au début. Et maintenant que nos cils, nos cheveux et nos vêtements commencent à cramer, que je vois enfin ton visage tordu par une vraie douleur, une douleur aussi forte physiquement que moralement, comme j'en ai resenti tant de fois, je peux mourir en paix.

**On a parcouru le chemin**

- Peu importe. Maintenant ce chemin est derrière nous, et c'est le feu purificateur qui nous en trace un tout neuf.

**On a souffert en silence**

_ **_O_**n le fait toujours. On brûle, je perds mon sang, la tête nous tourne à cause du manque d'oxygène qui commence à se faire sentir, mais c'est un dernier jeu, un dernier défi d'ennemis mortels que nous nous lançons: c'est à qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans hurler.

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

- Et cette haine nous fait continuer à vivre.

_ **_E_**t ce dégoût mutuel me donne des frissons de joie quand je croise ton regard.

**Et je t'adore**

- Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais m'expliquer avec toi.

_ **_T_**u voulais m'entendre te dire « Je t'aime » plutôt. Tu peux toujours rêver.

**Encore**

_ **_S_**i les pompiers nous sauvent maintenant, on finira infirmes. Je veux pas. Le feu s'attaque à présent à ma peau, fait disparaître mes paupières et fondre mes lunettes. Elles sont brûlantes et ont fait des cloques sur ma peau. Mais c'est pas grave puisque bientôt je n'existerais plus.

**Encore**

- Je vais te survivre, donc. J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur.

**Encore**

_ **_R_**endez-vous devant le trône de Satan.

* * *

><p>Bien. On ne tue pas l'auteure. Ou alors on laisse une review et on attend son tour!<p>

Même si vous voulez pas me tuer, laissez une review, quand même, pour me hurler toute la rage que vous avez sur le coeur.

Moi j'vous aime mes agneaux (sauf toi Ranne-chan -mais non c'est d'l'humour!- c'est pratique ce truc on le case partout et on peut dire les pires saloperies sans se faire allumer).

La Patronne vous embrasse et attend vos menaces de mort


End file.
